1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant carrier and a related swing device, and more particularly, to an infant carrier with easy storage and transportation, and a swing device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An infant carrier can provide a comfortable and safe place for an infant to rest. With advance of technology, there are many types of infant carriers providing different functions. For example, a bouncer can provide gentle vibration to soothe and relax an infant thereon. The bouncer usually has a seat and a wire frame that provides flexible support for the seat, which allows the seat to move up and down by a caregiver or an infant himself/herself. Furthermore, the bouncer can be mounted onto a swing frame for multi-purpose. However, it is not convenient for a user to store or transport the bouncer due to its bulky size.